edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Shirou Mariya
Mariya Shirou (真理谷四郎) is a highly intellectual character who has been with Sengoku Akira ever since arriving on the island. He is highly intelligent and was the school prodigy since elementary school. Appearance Mariya is a short stature guy. He is usually seem with neat black hair kept together by combing it, however this may not stay for long after getting thrown around. He's got small black eyes and has large square glasses on most of the time, with the brim and such coloured pure white. He has the normal male school uniform with white shoes. This consists of him tying up his jacket most of the time so you can't see the white shirt underneath. He also wears the normal school dark blue trousers. Despite this, he is usually seen with a calm, expresionless face similar to Tokiwa Aya. He also is seen a majority of the time carrying or holding his Laptop, usually storing it in his green bag otherwise. Personality Recognized as the prodigy of his school, Mariya is highly intelligent with a vast knowledge on prehistoric creatures, which makes him an invaluable asset to his friends and comrades. Mariya is very mature and keeps a cool-head in intense situations but even his patience has limits in regards to someone's foolishness or stupidity. Still, he is a good person at heart and will use any information he has at his disposal to help his friends when they're in danger. Mariya shares a special friendship with Sengoku Akira as they are the first people the other meets after they arrived in the strange world. They respect and care deeply for each other, often sharing conversations between themselve in regards to their situation, anything their group comes across, or when they're just having a heart-to-heart. At one point, Mariya self-admitted he'd always been alone but he'd never minded it due to the fact he could rarely meet someone of his intellectual level, and preferred doings things on his own. Still, he'd question his life, wondering if he really was satisfied with it, and would think of one person in particular, a person who was always surrounded by people, laughing while being the centre of the group. Mariya would always think while watching that laughing face, "If I could redo my life, that kind of lifestyle might not be so bad..." Considering himself a scientist, Mariya believes in cold hard facts and is slow to believe in anything he considers to be nonsense, but he still has some doubt and, to a degree, can be open-minded as he originally disbelieved in the clairvoyant visions of Kagura Mami, but he soon comes to have doubts and consider perhaps Mami does have premonitions of sorts. He has leadership skills of his own and can be considered the second-in-command of their group right after Akira. History Chronology Pre-Wonderful World arc Mariya first appears sitting in front of Akira. He was working on his Laptop. When the plane suddenly started to shake, he was holding his laptop to his chest. He passed out like the rest of the passengers before waking up on the island. Wonderful World arc He called for help when the Diatryma injured his leg. Luckly Akira was nearby to rescue him. He mentioned to Akira that Oomori Kanako is nearby. Akira rescued Oomori from the Diatryma's nest and the trio fleed into a cave. When the crisis was over, they returned to the river to freshen up. There he worked on his Laptop to retrieve data about the animals they encountered. He concluded it was an extinct animal that used to live on earth. Based what he knows about the flight path. He calculated the flight route and found no island between Guam and Japan. The next day, the trio set out to find other survivors. Akira set up a square search to map out the area. Mariya pulled Akira aside and informed him to prepare the fact the others may already dead. Another Diatryma crossed their path again. Luckly a Smilodon fought the Diatryma instead of them. The Smilodon killed the Diatryma and left them unharmed. At night Mariya read out Smilodon data and mentioned again that everyone at best is dead. Oomori started to freak out her mind. When everyone was falling aslepp Mariya listened what Akira said about home, friends and school. When he woke up the next morning Akira told him that Oomori and him found a Water Bottle from the plane. The trio followed upstream and found the plane intact. There was traces of survivors, but nobody was home. Akira was the first one entering the plane. Mariya and Oomori followed after him. Mariya and Oomori headed to the cockpit and found Tsuraya Masaru's dead body. He reviewed the evidence and the corpse that the pilot was stabbed to death. On the floor Mariya found Morita's Video Camera. Together they viewed the last film. It was about the first two nights on the island. They found the cause why nobody is here and the pilot's death. Akira found Rion at the ceiling nap room. Rion told the trio what happened the first two nights and the chaos. After it was done, everyone set up a task to do. Mariya was working on his Laptop to map out the surrounding area when Akira offers to help out. Since he knows little of it, Mariya asked him to leave. Later on he caught Akira looking at an erotic magainze. As Mariya watched out the window he saw no signs of aid and no way of returning to Japan. He put out the fact that the passengers are now stuck on the island with no rules. They can do whatever they want. He thinks Akira can be a very useful person in this world. A couple hours later he can't find Akira. So he asked the ladies if they know where Akira is. They didn't know either. They searched the plane from top to bottom. Rion suggested they should check outside for him. Mariya knews for the fact Akira wasn't dumb enough to wander outside with the Andrewsarchus nearby. Before Rion can say anymore the plane shook hard. Mariya recalls Rion mentioned a huge earthquake last night. It made no sense why anybody would leave a safer place than the plane. Rion, Mariya and Oomori turned their eyes at the sidewindows and saw a big eye looking back at them. The Megatherium Americanum's tongue was probing inside the plane. It almost caught Rion. The tremors of the plane knocked Oomori and Mariya out. Rion wakes Oomori and Mariya up and told them that Akira is waiting outside for them. The emergency chute was gone. So Oomori suggested they head to the cockpit. There's an escape rope there. Rion and Mariya threw down their bags before heading to the cockpit. The trio wet their clothes with a Water Bottle before crawling through a cabin of fire. On the other side on the cabin they noticed the entrance to the cockpit was blocked. Oomori knows another exit. They headed into the cargo room. At the bulk cargo room the door is manual controlled. With the strengths of the trio and Akira on the other side they managed to open the door. From a safe distance they saw the whole plane is burning. Hades came out the jungle and informed Akira that he was the one who destroyed everyone's "hope". Mariya comforted Akira to not regret destroying the plane. With that the foursome take their belongings and headed into the jungle to find a campsite for the night. Raft arc Mariya is now apart of Sengoku's Group and they were heading toward the ocean. He thought they will find more people there. At the beach they found Saji Kazuma from Class 3. He was building a Raft with Yoshimoto Masakazu, Tanaka Masanori and Mukouda Mina. He's planning to leave the island with the Raft. Sengoku's Group was stunned by his plan. Mariya thinks it was rather haphazard. Saji pointed out somewhere in the ocean. There was another island nearby. Mariya calculated the distance is 5 km. Akira glared one look at the group before agreeing to help Saji out with his Raft. Yoshimoto, Tanaka and Mukouda returned from gathering materials for the Raft. Mariya pulled out his Laptop and showed them a picture of Andrewsarchus. Saji and his friends immediately recognised the animal from the second night on the island. He described the animal in details to them. Yoshimoto added that the Andrewsarchus won't come near the beach, because of its nature. Mariya had nothing to add at that point. When they were running short of materials again Akira, Rion and Saji headed out. After a while Akira, Rion and Saji returned in a hurry. Saji hit Yoshimoto for his comment about the Andrewsarchus. Mariya heard the Andrewsarchus' attack from Rion. Later on Mariya overheard the talk between Yoshimoto, Tanaka and Mukouda about formulating a plan against the animal. He added a suggestion about running away from it. But he was interrupted by Yoshimoto. In the end there didn't have a plan against the animal. Mariya heard screams from the jungle. Yoshimoto, Tanaka and Mukouda had been away for a while. Mariya, Rion and Oomori headed toward the ocean while Akira and Saji will check it out. Akira soon returned with the rest of the group with the Andrewsarchus on their back. Mariya, Rion and Oomori were in the ocean, calling their friends to run toward the sea. An Ambulocetus Natans jumped out from the water and tripped Rion. Oomori and Mariya were back at the beach while Rion was thrown into the water by the animal. The Andrewsarchus was coming closer to them. Saji and Akira defended the group and they were pushing the Raft into the ocean. Andrewsarchus broke through the defense and ate Tanaka up. The Andrewsarchus was in pain. Akira ordered the group to leave with the Raft. They climbed onboard leaving Akira behind. Mukouda immediately bit Oomori on her hand and Yoshimoto hit Saji on his head. They pushed Oomori and Saji off the Raft. The helpless Mariya was the last one to get off. Mariya hadn't told anyone, but he can't swim at all. Oomori came to his rescue only after taking off her clothes off and Saji followed suits. Both of them dragged Mariya back to the beach only after they saw the Raft destroyed by the Basilosaurus. Back on the beach Mariya, Oomori and Saji were walking along the shore when they saw Akira and Rion being alive. The next morning they leave to find a suitable place for Rion to heal. Epidemic arc Adult Camp arc Brain Loss arc School arc Exploration Party arc Argentavis arc Cursed Mountain arc Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Disappearance arc Animal Battle arc Abilities While not very physical, Mariya more than makes up for it with his high intelligence. He is extremely knowledgable in various fields of science, especially prehistoric creatures and extinct animals, which makes him an asset to his friends and comrades. His knowledge is not limited to just prehistory and its wildlife and fauna; he is knowledgeable in world history, fauna, historical figures, etc. He is very analytical and observant with an eidetic memory, able to recall even subtle or seemingly-insignificant pieces of information, and he stores all the information he comes across in his laptop computer, which has a Foot Pump Charger to keep it charged so it doesn't run out of power. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sengoku's Group Category:Class 4 Category:Student